wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Forsaken
Forsaken is my first WOF fanfic... It's a ''WIP... maybe. ''I hope it's okay... It's about the life of Nobody and how he learns about himself... Enjoy =3 Prologue (Eleven years before) Nobody stood at the lip of the cave, rain thundering down around him. His body was motionless, standing outside the opening without moving, almost as though he was a lone scarecrow in a world of crows. He tentatively took a step forward, but shrunk back. What he saw was too much for his dragonet mind to process. "M-mother? F-fath... er?" He stammered as he looked at the two shapes in the cave. They were trembling. One let out a crazed laugh, while the other whipped around and slashed his razor sharp claws against the dragonet's face. Nobody uttered no sound as the impact swept him off of his feet. He heard nothing as his body collided with the ground. He didn't see his crazy parents leave the cave, their dragonet bleeding on the ground. He was too locked in a haze, a haze of shock and disbelief. Chapter One Nobody sat under the shade of a tree, on his daily walk around the continent. He would walk in different territories for every day he was still lost in this world of suffering and tears. He would walk as long as a void consumed his heart with darkness. He clutched his chest. Did he have a heart? Or was he a cask of a dragon that once played in the fields, his parents keeping a watchful eye on him. A tear streamed down his cheek, followed by another, and another, until he began to sob. Nobody rested his head against the tree, his body convulsing with every shivering breath. He wanted his parents back. He remembered the day, only a few years after being rejected, that he found two hung bodies while on his daily stroll. What was left of his heart had shattered that day. "Why?" He had whispered to himself, what he still whispers to himself. He wanted to be loved, that was all, but not even his parents cared for him. He placed a talon on the scar that his father had inflicted. It still felt as cold and icy as the last words his father spoke to him: "I don't love you. I never have." His mother never even bothered to look at him as she shouldered her way out of the cave. She obviously had not cared enough to look at him. Nobody looked at his tattoo on his shoulder, marking him as a loner, a nobody. A nobody that no one cared about. A nobody that's parents had cursed with a horrible name. He opened his mouth and let out a small, weak puff of ice. It didn't even freeze the tree for 10 seconds before melting into oblivion. He sighed. Chapter Two Oath was running full speed through a forest, unusual for her, for she was often in the IceWing Kingdom rather than out stranded in a forest. She looked at her bad wing. "No good.." She hissed under her breath, and blasted a wiff of ice breath at her attacker, hoping it would at least slow them. She bolted around a corner, her tail smacking into trees. She roared as branches whipped at her face and roots clawed at her legs. She stopped for a breath and looked back, hoping her attacker had left the chase. "No sign of them!" She said triumphantly, and turned to take a more leisurely walk. She tasted the air, new scents flooding her nostrils. She looked at the clear sky, the birds alive with life, the undergrowth swaying in the wind. "I love life..." She murmured as she became one with nature. She heard a few sobs nearby, cocking her head so she could hear a little better. She tentatively took a few steps until her vision was flooded with a beautiful clearing, and a pure white IceWing at the end of it. She took a few steps toward him. Chapter Three Divine Rose sat in a tree, far away from the RainWing Kingdom, but not really caring anyway. She could get a lot of sun out here. She ruffled her wings, her rose patterns shining. She smiled happily. "Roses are so pretty..." She said to herself, and wondered if there were any rose bushes nearby. She shook her head. She didn't want to get too obsessed. Divine Rose got up and shook herself out; She had been sitting here for hours. She spread her wings, the sun catching the vibrant scarlet of the roses perfectly. She lifted off oh so gracefully, and alighted down in a clearing. She saw two IceWings on either side of it. "What in the heck..." She muttered, her eyes narrowing. It looked like a face off, but that wouldn't make much sense. She lowered her head and flared her wings more, trying to look at least a little frightening. She didn't have any weapons with her, and she knew that her venom wasn't strong enough to kill a dragon. She hoped her look would be enough to scare a dragon into submission, rather than having to fight it and lose. Chapter Four Nobody got up quickly. Two dragons were on both sides of the clearing, watching his every move. Nobody gulped. He hated when others were aggressive towards him, as he could not fight very well. He had no blades or weapons on him, and the most he could use was his tail, which would be to no avail against working death breath and RainWing venom. "What am I gonna do.." He muttered to himself, but then stopped himself. He could leave this cruel world if they killed him. He wouldn't have to suffer any longer. He spread his wings, almost tasting heaven, tasting freedom from the clutches of mortality. He sighed. Nobody wanted this over quickly, not wanting to suffer any more, but to his astonishment the RainWing and the other IceWing got out of their fighting stances. "Why don't they kill me?" He said, louder than he wanted to. He got the full attention of the opposers and soon they crept ever closer to him, eying each other nervously and staying on their toes. Nobody scrabbled up to the trunk of the tree, readying his tail involuntarily, too scared to die. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)